Call centers are utilized by businesses to interface with their customers. Some call centers direct sell or cold call customers to sell products or services. Other call centers provide customer information and transactional assistance such as for refunds, product use assistance, product improvements, billing matters, complaints, etc. As is known in the industry, the physical plant or facility for the call center may be distant from the physical location of the agent. The agent “in the call center” is electronically connected to the call center via a telecommunications network. The agent may work at home and be electronically coupled to the call center computer. Sometimes this network is the internet and at other times the network is the telephone telecommunications network. Herein, these communications networks are generally identified as a “telecommunications network” without regard to whether one or more networks are electronically and communicatively coupled together.
As is known in the prior art, the agent engages in a responsive agent-customer communicative event with the agent and the customer on a telephone or a smartphone or potentially on a computer wherein the agent and the customer are communicating over the telecommunications network that carries data between the calling parties, that is digital data and, more importantly, digital voice data. The digital voice data is channeled or passed through the call center computer at the call center facility. Further it is known that these agent-customer communicative events are recorded for quality insurance and training purposes.
Further details of prior art systems are discussed in FIGS. 1A, 1B, 2A and 2B.